I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to force-measuring apparatus, and more particularly to an accelerometer system particularly adapted for use in measuring the performance of a motorized vehicle, be it a land, water or air vehicle.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
In assessing the performance of motor-driven vehicles, it is often desirable to know the capabilities of the vehicle in terms of acceleration and deceleration. For example, in the case of a high-performance automobile, it is often of interest to know how much time it takes for the vehicle to go from stand-still to, say, 60 MPH. In known prior art vehicle performance analyzers, it has been the common practice to couple a speedometer cable between the vehicle's drive shaft and the performance analyzer. This necessarily means that the performance analyzer is a rather permanent installation in the vehicle and it cannot be readily taken from one vehicle and used in another.